


My old aches become new again

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Hux is like thirty and too tired for this shit, Kylo is thirteen and annoys Hux to no end and creeps him out, M/M, Mitaka is terrified as per usual, Phasma is bad ass and her first name is Christie, Poe is like fifteen and has a boner for Kylo but Kylo is too god damn oblivious, Regent AU, snoke is just a creepy old man senator instead of being horribly disfigured, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Han die leaving and there heir being thirteen and his uncle Luke no where to be found General Brendol T. Hux is voted by the senate (under heavy influence by Senator Snoke) to regent for the young heir.</p><p>As Hux and Snoke sees this as an easy power grab Prince Ben Organa-Solo sees it as a way to get a boyfriend leaving Brendol exasperated and Ben's only friend, Poe very angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where do I even begin

Ben stared as he watched the flag softly waved in the chilling as they gently placed it over his parents coffin. All he could really do is stare.

The only way he could really describe how he felt was numb. Even standing here, seeing the faces of his parents in a coffin, being buried not breathing he didn't feel like they were dead. He just felt like they were gone, that was it and he was okay with that. Which scared him

Most kids were suppose to be sad and crying when their parents die but he wasn't he didn't feel anything and that almost made he cry. The fact that he could hardly contextualize his parents death made him more upset then their death itself. It made him feel like a freak.

After the funeral he was told to stand on the stage for a broad cast. They didn't tell him why though, they never did. Ben stood in the background trying to keep his somber expression from turning into a blank one as they placed a crown a top the head of a ginger stranger standing infront of him. He had no idea why they were doing this to some total stranger until he finally heard the anouncer cheer seven words that made it all make sense  
" All Hail your new Regent Brendol Hux."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Senators, I know we were all planning to have one of our own regnant for the prince but, I think the correct move in this situation is to have some one without our biases. Someone with leadership skills, who have proven themselves worthy of the title. So may I please nominate the honorable General Brendol Florana Hux the II." Senator Snoke proclaimed as he he clicked a button on the small remote he held in his old wrinkly old decrepit hands. The remote clicked on a hologram of Brendol standing in ceremonial General garb.

Another older senator with a long white beard stood up gracefully to address the under lying problem running threw the rest of the senate's mind. "I object, General Brendol Hux maybe an honorable man but what makes him fit to become emperor?"

"Well now that you ask Senator Spylin, General Brendol Hux the II is the second born son to the great Comander Brendol Hux the I. He has a family legacy of greatness which would surely care on through his rule as regent." Snoke answered clicking off the power point.

"But family doesn't they'll live up to that expectation." Another Senator, this time a woman with short graying black hair chimed in.

"Yet you all want a mental disturbed pre-prepubescent boy to rule. Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo is nothing more than an ill child, he can not be a proper dignitary." Senator Visroan said calmly as he walked out of the shadows of the Senate hall and everyone held there breath.

Senator Visroan was seen as the most powerful Senator after he regented for Princess Leia Organa in the brief two years before she became emperess. He had twice the voting power as anyone else in this room but he never needed it really, with the power he held most of the other senators followed whatever he had to say.

"Nice to see you could make it Senator Visroan, your presence is quite a delight and a suprise." Snoke greeted as the other senator took his seat.

"Nice to see you as well Senator Snoke, so shall we start voting on the urgent matter at hand?" He asked in a deep booming voice and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well then all who vote for General Brendol Florana Hux the II to regent for Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo say Aye."

The whole room agreed and choice to make Brendol Emperor was unanimous.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendol took a drag of his cigarette and leaned on the balcony starring out looking at the bright city lights twinkling in the nights. They were beautiful, most of the city was.

From the buildings, to the fashions, the people everything was a sight to behold. Though there was one person Hux couldn't quite get off his mind at all it seemed.

She was the head of the imperial guard but he thought she should be empress, specifically his empress. Christie Phasma was perfect to in ever way to him. She was kind but she knew when to be though, she was graceful without ever being fragile, and that's why he fell in love with her the first time he saw her when she was apart of the grand ballet. It seemed like such a long time ago but he still remember how she moved amongst the other dancers on stage, as she lead them through every enchanting move like it was yesterday.

"Old habits die hard now don't they Brendol?" He heard a voice softly jest behind him, it was Christie. 

He quickly dropped his cigarette and turned around quickly to face her. "C-Christie, I thought you were suppose to be guarding the emperor and empress's bodies." He stuttered, caught off guard by her sudden apprentice outside of the senate building.

"Surprisingly no." She chuckled, her soft blonde waves bouncing as she did "I was told to watch the doors of the senate meeting." She smiled and leaned next to him before crossing her arms "So, I hear your a pretty big topic in this meeting, why is that?" She asked her sapphire eyes half lidded and almost staring into his soul.

"Snoke um, he wants to make me, Emperor." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and she stared at him in disbelief.

"He what? That's crazy, I can't believe it! My friend with benefits is going to emperor. I bet not many people can say they shagged the emperor now can they." She laughed and he gave an awkward chuckled.

"About that, so Christie I was wondering if you would umm be my empress?" He asked awkwardly and she laughed and his heart sunk deep in his chest before she suddenly looked at him and realized what she did.

"Oh you were serious. Well Brendol I'm sorry but I thought we were just friends with benefits and I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything I just don't really know if I can commit or not. Sorry." She said awkwardly standing back up and Brendol felt like he was about to cry.

"No Christie I understand and I don't blame you. You're your own person and you're allowed to say no, and I hope we can still be friends after this." He said trying his best not to as hurt as he really was.

"Me too, um Brendol I'm just going to go now before they figure out I'm not there. See you Monday." She said before leaving and as soon as her back was turned he faced the city once more and burried his head in his hands. He felt like such a giant fool for asking Christie to marry him there was no way she was going to say yes and he knew that, and yet he did anyway.

"Good news Brendol." He heard an old voice say and he lifted his face up to see the small old wrinkled man he's been listen to through out almost his whole life.

"What is it Senator Snoke?" He asked trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"You've been nominated as emperor."


	4. It happened all a sudden

Everything seemed to be exactly the same to Ben. He did everything he normally did how everyone normally told him to do it but, the only difference was where his parents once stood Brendol now stands.

Ben didn't mind it though, he thought it was nice to see a new face for once especially one that handsome. Ben was really starting to like Brendol well, at least his appearance anyway. He didn't know much about how the man's personality besides how regal he acted. He seemed very refined and graceful, things he was told an emperor, things that his father wasn't.

As usual as today seemed Ben didn't go to tutoring like he always did from nine to two, instead he was to report to the throne room for a portrait, Something he hasn't done since he was nine.

When it was time he got dressed in the white formal jacket, the powder blue sash that all princes wore and his crown.

Ben was escorted to the throne room where Brendol was sitting on the throne with the imperial crown resting on his head. Ben was lead up the steps to sit on the arm of the throne next to Brendol. 

Ben must have not paid enough attention again because before he even realized the painter said anything Brendol's arm was around his waist pulling him closer.

Even though he know he wasn't suppose to move Ben would look over ever so slightly to catch a look at this beautiful stranger who was touch him. He wishes he turn to face him, to watch his green eyes twinkle or to see how the ginger hair a top his head and on his face seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

Ben was truly starting to fall in love with Brendol or at least that what he thinks is falling in love he was so young and he knew he didn't know a lot about life but what he did know is that Brendol made him feel something he Couldn't ignore


End file.
